Baby Argost's First Christmas
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Baby Argost spends his first Christmas with Doyle and the Saturdays.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

Zak opened his eyes before smiling during one early morning. He sat up and looked out the window. His grin stretched from ear to ear when he saw snow falling. His bare feet touched the floor. He began to approach the toddler bed.  
He was very confused when he didn't see Baby Argost.

The young Saturday wondered if Fiskerton or his parents took him. He ran out of his bedroom. He glanced at Doc and Drew's empty room. He searched for his relatives until he saw them in the living room. Fiskerton stood near the huge Christmas tree while Komodo and Zon slept by it. Drew smiled and held Baby Argost as her son approached her.

''Merry Christmas, Zak!'' she said before kissing the boy's face repeatedly.  
''Moooom!'' her offspring protested. A warm smile formed on the toddler's skeletal face. Doc stared at his former enemy and smirked. ''Are you enjoying your first Noel with us'  
he wished to know. Argost's happy expression remained as he closed his eyes and nodded once. His eyes were wide when Drew's spouse touched the top of his pale mask.

The two-year-old child growled and snapped at his hand. He observed Doc's frown.  
''Looks like a certain someone won't get any Christmas gifts!'' Zak's father stated.  
It was the female Saturday's turn to scowl. She continued to hold Baby Argost in her arms.  
She remembered when a vicious cryptid killed her former opponent when he was a mere adult.  
She was happy to raise him to be a gentleman.

Her scowl became a smile again. She observed the young Saturday's bored expression.  
''OK, Zak. You can open your presents now,'' she said. Her offspring grinned and yelped while closing his eyes and raising his arms. He and his relatives began to open their multiple gifts. Doc kissed Drew's face when he saw what she gave him.

Their son seemed very happy while discovering various new toys, games, etc. He was confused when Baby Argost disregarded his presents. His little brother seemed to prefer the wrapping paper. He failed to notice his ''father's'  
second frown this time. ''Your gifts were not cheap, Argost!'' Doc informed him. ''What?'' he asked when his wife scowled again.

''Wouldn't you rather play with your VERY expensive toys, Argost?'' he inquired as he glanced at the small long-haired child again. ''We are rich, Dad. Why are you making a big deal about my little sibling's presents?'' Zak wanted to know.  
''I know, but I still spent a ton of money on my former worst enemy,'' his male parent said. He attempted to take the wrapping paper at a snail's pace. Baby Argost growled again yet did not attempt to bite his hand. ''MIIIINE!'' he shrieked which caused Doc to back away very slowly.

Zak Saturday smiled while putting reindeer antlers on Argost's head.  
He allowed his ''sibling'' to hug his upper body and kiss his young face. His male parent looked very surprised. ''Wait a minute! It's OK if you place reindeer antlers on your little brother's head yet I can't touch the top of his mask or take his wrapping paper?!'' he spoke. Zak's small shoulders began to ascend. ''I guess he really likes me, Dad!'' he said.

''Baby Argost allows me to hold him!'' the white-haired woman stated. She gave her other son a miniature elf which he embraced. She viewed him holding it against his chest. ''He likes a cheap, little....?!'' Doc Saturday said. He continued to frown as his spouse raised one eyebrow. ''I'll be quiet!'' he muttered while looking down and folding his arms.

''I am going to put my gifts in my room'' Zak announced. He stood before Fiskerton followed him to his bedroom. He turned to the tall gorilla-cat. ''I am glad Baby Argost is enjoying his first Christmas with us. By the way, happy holidays, Fisk!'' he stated. His eyes bulged when Fiskerton almost crushed his body while hugging him.

He was eventually released and looked down at the floor. The gorilla-cat tilted his head and seemed confused. He placed a long finger near his mouth.  
He muttered something under his breath. ''I wish Uncle Doyle was here. Where is he?'' Zak whispered before Fiskerton held him very gently.

Meanwhile, Drew's sibling found himself within a cell while his worst enemy grinned at him. ''The sight of your bloody corpse will be my Christmas gift, Doyle Blackwell!'' Baron Finster smiled. His sadistic grin increased in size. ''I can't wait until you depart from this world, Doyle! I will bring your last meal'  
he spoke before departing. He eventually returned and gasped when he saw the empty cell.  
''HOW DID DOYLE ESCAPE?!'' he screamed. His hands formed fists as he shrieked in anger.

Zak and Fiskerton returned to the Christmas tree. They viewed Baby Argost wearing a black snowsuit. His skeletal face happened to be the only part of his small body that was exposed. ''Dress in layers, Zak!'' Drew said. She and Doc already wore their winter garments. Their offspring ran and returned while wearing his gloves, coat, etc.

He glanced at the sleeping Zon and Komodo before going outside with his family. Argost and the Saturdays saw the snow on the ground. He remained in his ''mother's'' arms.  
He fussed when Doc's spouse tried to put him down. Zak's father cried out when a snowball hit his head. He proceeded to fall forward.

''What is this? Pick on Doc Day?'' he griped before standing. He turned to face Zak Saturday and Fiskerton. He observed them pointing at one another.  
He insisted on frowning and crossing his arms. His wife cried out when a snowball struck her arm. ''I'm holding a toddler!'' she exclaimed.

She gasped while viewing her smiling brother. ''Uncle Doyle!'' Zak grinned as he and Fiskerton approached him. ''Mini-man and gorilla-cat!'' the young man smirked. Drew glanced at Doc and scowled. ''Hold Argost!'' she snarled before running up to her sibling and throwing snowballs at him. The two-year-old boy began to scream and cry when her spouse held him.

''Merry Christmas, Uncle Doyle! What did you bring me?'' Zak smiled. His eyes were wide when his mother's cold spheres hit his older male relative. ''You could have hurt my baby boy!'' Drew growled as she ran over to her brother.  
She observed him tilting his head and pointing at Zak. She scowled and aimed her finger at the shrieking toddler. Doyle proceeded to squint. ''That screaming kid looks just like Argost!'' he commented.

''He IS Argost!'' Drew Saturday snapped before viewing her sibling's surprised expression. She explained her former enemy's demise during his past life and rebirth. She observed him blinking a few times. ''What?'' he muttered as she rolled her eyes.  
''What are you doing here?'' she wished to know. ''Baron Finster captured me and wanted to execute me until I escaped!'' Doyle replied.

''The guy with the metal scorpion butt?'' his nephew inquired while tilting his head.  
Drew's brother nodded at a snail's pace. He waited until Zak's parents turned their backs.  
He placed a small model of Argost's former mansion in the young boy's hands. ''Merry Christmas, Mini-man!'' he smiled. ''Cool! Thanks, Uncle Doyle!'' Zak grinned.

''No problem, Mini-man!'' Doyle spoke while viewing him putting the present in his coat pocket. He turned to face the rest of his family. Baby Argost slept in Drew's arms.  
''I guess you can stay here for as long as you need to. It is Christmas!'' Doc said. ''Thanks!'' the mercenary smiled before entering the home of the Saturdays. He observed his sister placing Argost under his blanket before he joined his family to view various Christmas shows.

Later that evening, Zak got out of bed. He saw his sleeping uncle and baby brother.  
He found himself approaching the TV set and watching a Weird World repeat. He smiled while observing his younger sibling's adult self wandering within his dark dungeon.  
He winced because of the loud volume and heard Baby Argost crying. ''ZAAAAAAAAAAK!'' Drew and Doc screamed as their son winced.

THE END 


End file.
